Chime
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) Autor: Orangeplum Hay un viejo teléfono que está en una mesa de café en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Es una antigüedad o algo así. Era de mi abuela antes de que se muriera. Sé que no funciona, entonces, ¿Por qué este Arthur sigue llamando?


**Chime (**Repique**) ****–**_**Orangeplum**_

**Nota del autor: **"Quiero intentar algo que de miedo. Quizás suba un segundo capítulo, eso es todo. También estoy intentando cambiarme de este lugar hacia livejournal. Seguiré posteando drabbles que no terminaran necesariamente aquí o en mi Tumblr. Den a Follow si quieren leer. "

Resumen: _Hay un viejo teléfono que está en una mesa de café en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Es una antigüedad o algo así. Era de mi abuela antes de que se muriera. Sé que no funciona, entonces, ¿Por qué este Arthur sigue llamando?_

* * *

Mira a la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo y eventualmente verás lo que no está ahí.

Cameron Jace

* * *

Son las diez PM de un miércoles cuando pasa por primera vez.

Hay un viejo teléfono que está en una mesa de café en el pasillo frente a la puerta principal. Es una antigüedad o algo así. Era de mi abuela antes de que se muriera y se lo diese a mi madre en su testamento. Sé que no funciona; por lo menos eso es lo que mis padres me dijeron. Es más para un aspecto estético, y también de memorias de mi madre para que recuerde cuando ella ponga sus dedos sobre él. La he pillado viéndolo con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, como si quisiese llorar.

Así que cuando estaba mirando la TV una noche con mis pies sobre el reposapiés, y un recipiente con helado en mi regazo, me pareció molesto cuando siento como el repique de un teléfono comienza a llenar la habitación. Me quejé, puse la televisión en silencio y miré el teléfono. ¿Quién carajos podría llamar tan tarde en la noche de un día de semana?

"¿Diga?" Saludé, tomando el teléfono portátil y poniéndolo junto a mi oreja. Lo alejé y me quede mirándolo cuando oí el tono de llamado. El repique comenzó otra vez, con urgencia y estruendos. Definitivamente no puede ser el teléfono de nuestra casa.

Me di vuelta en el sofá con confusión, colgando el portátil que tenía en mi mano y mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo del vestíbulo. Una pausa y entonces el repique está de vuelta. Definitivamente es un teléfono.

Tomé otro gran mordisco de mi helado, puse el recipiente en el sillón y me puse de pie, yendo hacia la puerta principal. Mi mano presionó el interruptor de la luz, el vestíbulo llenándose de luz amarilla de las ampolletas. El sonido del teléfono es más fuerte aquí, y es más fácil localizar de donde viene.

El negro y pesado teléfono de mi abuela está sonando. Me moví hasta quedar frente a él, me incliné sobre él y levanté una ceja. Bueno, que me maldigan. Lo alcanzo y lo jalo hacia arriba, notando que no está conectado a nada, y cuando toco por lo lados veo que tampoco usa baterías.

Rasco la parte de atrás de mi cuello y veo atrás de mí, me encojo de hombros y levanto el auricular.

"¿Diga?"

No escucho nada al inicio, pero entonces se escucha un sonido granoso – un manto estático saliendo del teléfono. Primero pensé que era una broma, pero entonces reconocí el sonido de una respiración entre los demás sonidos. "¿Diga?, Residencia Jones."

"¿Jones?" La voz que sale está sorprendida y emocionada. No reconozco su voz, pero cuando comienza a reír puedo decir que realmente no sé quién es. Tiene un acento. "Es un placer. ¿Debo preguntar con quién estoy hablando?"

Cambio mis pies, mis calcetines contra el duro suelo. "Alfred, ¿Quién es?"

"Me disculpo, mis modales son espantosos. Mi nombre es Arthur, mi niño. Es un deleite el conocerte."

Fruncí mis labios, mirando detrás de mí nuevamente. La casa está vacía – en silencio – mis padres están dormidos. "¿Cómo conseguiste este número?" examino el teléfono de nuevo, claramente confundido. Pensé que el teléfono era un pedazo de basura. La estática sigue sonando contra mi oreja y cambio mis pies de nuevo. "¿Hola?, ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Estoy aquí," dice la voz, y por la manera en que lo dice me hace sentir un escalofrío en mi espina, mi vello se eriza. Suena como si me estuviese molestando y yo frunzo el ceño.

"¿Cómo conseguiste este número?" repito, genuinamente curioso.

"Solía ser de un amigo mío. Me sentí nostálgico y sólo llamé. Lo siento si te molesté," Arthur se disculpa. Me quedo mirando distraídamente una parte extraviada de la pintura de la mesa de café.

"Nah, no te preocupes. Es sólo que es tarde, eso es todo," murmuré, bastante asombrado. No sé en realidad cómo decirle a alguien que está en un acabado teléfono más viejo que mis padres.

"Lo siento muchísimo. La hora no cruzó por mi mente. En realidad no creí que alguien iba a contestar. Te dejaré por esta noche entonces, Alfred," Dijo Arthur entre el sonido constante del teléfono. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo más la línea murió.

Me quedé ahí sosteniendo el teléfono, solo en la noche sin una pista.

* * *

Revisé el viejo teléfono a la mañana siguiente, lo di vuelta de arriba abajo y por los lados. No hay ningún cable o enchufe o ranura para una fuente de energía en él. Rasqué mi cabeza, confundido. ¿Cómo coño…?

Le dije a mi hermano Mattie sobre él, pero él sólo me envió una mirada extrañada y continuó con su tarea. Me hizo despertar la consciencia de cierto modo. Debo lucir como un idiota pensando que un antiguo pedazo de mierda pueda hacer algo más que actuar como un pisapapeles.

Dos noches después, cuando mi mamá estaba lavando los platos y papá miraba la televisión con Matt, me acerqué a ella y puse mi plato en el lavabo. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y sólo pensé _a la mierda_.

"Oye, ¿Mamá?"

"¿Hm?"

Moví un solitario guisante del mueble hasta el basurero.

"¿Tú sabes sobre el teléfono en el vestíbulo?"

Ella me sonrió. "El teléfono de tu abuela, ¿Qué hay sobre él?"

Fui por el oro. "¿Funciona?" dije bruscamente.

Mamá detuvo su fregado y arrugó la nariz mientras me sonreía. Me sentí bastante estúpido – más estúpido cuando ella me miraba así que cuando lo hizo mi hermano. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, pero ella habló de todas formas.

"No. Es demasiado viejo. Ni siquiera funcionaba cuando yo estaba creciendo. ¿Por qué?"

No debía decirlo. De verdad no debía decir nada más. Mantén tu gorda boca cerrada, Alfred. Vas a sonar como un –

"Lo escuché sonar."

IMBÉCIL.

Ella no me sonrió esta vez. Parecía perturbada. "¿Sonó?" Yo asentí. Sus maquillados labios se unieron.

"Había alguien al otro lado de la línea," Expliqué.

"Alfred, estás imaginando cosas. Está roto."

Ella volvió a lavar los platos y yo me quedé ahí un minuto más pateándome a mí mismo. Por supuesto que está roto. Hice una línea recta hacia él por la sala de estar, donde estaba puesto "_Whose line is it anyway?",_ lo examiné una vez más. Concluí que estaba roto.

Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo de la otra noche?

* * *

El teléfono sonó una semana después, cuando llegaba a casa después de una práctica de beisbol. Estaba en proceso de remover mi uniforme y meter mi equipo deportivo en el ropero del vestíbulo cuando el escandaloso graznido comenzó. Mis músculos se tensaron, y miré lentamente hacia arriba donde mi expresión sorprendida podía verse reflejada en el espejo colgado sobre la mesita de café.

El sonido continuó. No cesaba - un simple ritmo esperando ser reconocido.

Enderecé mi espalda y jalé de él lejos de su negro cuerpo con convicción. La estática y la respiración.

"¿Hola?, Residencia Jones."

Hubo una pausa, y entonces, "¿Con Alfred?" Reconocí su voz esta vez.

"Hola, Arthur." Mi estómago hizo un movimiento desconcertante. Lo oí murmurar como aprobación mientras una gota de sudor caía por mi sien gracias a la práctica de la tarde. Toqué mi cara mientras él hablaba.

"Buenas tardes, Alfred. ¿Te molesto en este momento?"

Me tomé un momento para considerar mi respuesta. Maldición, de verdad tengo pestañas largas. Saqué mi mirada del espejo y me di vuelta hacia el ropero abierto. "En realidad no. Acabo de volver a casa desde el colegio."

"¿Estás yendo a la escuela?, eso es bueno. La educación es algo que no se puede desperdiciar." Dijo Arthur sobre el ruido blanco del auricular. "Es embarazoso admitir que me sentí nostálgico otra vez hoy."

La forma en que su voz fluctuaba me hizo pensar en un niño. Un niño que perdió a su amigo en un accidente automovilístico o algo igualmente horrible. Él sólo tenía un número telefónico, y tan absurdo como sonaba el que éste teléfono esté trabajando, puse la lógica en segundo plano y sonreí al auricular.

"Así que llamaste para que te anime. Veo que tienes una idea correcta," me reí. El teléfono estuvo en silencio por un minuto antes de que volviese a hablar, sonando, bueno, feliz.

"Tu risa es contagiosa. Si aprecio que no creas que mis llamados son una inconveniencia."

"Dije que no te preocupes. Puedes llamarme cuando sea que te sientas nostálgico."

Hubo una sonrisa en la voz de Arthur y no puedo evitar sonreír yo también. "¿Y qué sobre cuando no lo esté?" Entendí lo que intentaba decir.

"Entonces sólo llamarme para hablar."

"Eso me gustaría bastante, Alfred."

* * *

Arthur tomaba su tiempo para llamarme, y cuando lo hacía nunca preguntaba por alguien más. Es algo raro, pero entonces de nuevo supongo que esta situación completa no es exactamente normal. No volví a decirle a mis padres o a Matt porque sé que no me creerán. Además, después de la tercera llamada telefónica puedo casi afirmar que no estoy imaginándolo.

Mientras el tiempo sigue sus llamadas tienen menos lapsus entre ellas. No hablamos sobre mucho en particular, sólo cosas al azar. Deportes, pasatiempos, aspiraciones, intereses. Una noche le pedí a Arthur que se describiera así mismo para mí. Él murmuró pensativo en el teléfono.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó.

Yo sonreí y pasé una mano por mi cabello, encogiéndome de hombros a pesar de saber que él no podía verme. "Sólo es curiosidad," dije, porque era verdad. Él rió.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, Alfred. Pero seguro, no veo daño en ello. Sólo si tu me dices como luces."

"Trato."

"Soy un caballero primero que todo."

Me dio risa.

"No hay nada en particular que sea interesante sobre mí. Rubio, pálido, bajo -"

"Viejo, estás haciendo que mi ropa interior se moje," bromeé, rodando mis ojos con una sonrisa. Arthur emitió una risita baja, sonando incómodo.

"Te dije que no soy nada especial. Un trato es un trato, chico. Quid pro quo."

Suspiré, moviendo mi cadera contra la mesa y mirándome en el espejo. Sólo era yo. No sabía cómo describir eso.

"Estoy bronceado. Siempre ando bajo el sol y juego deportes, así que estoy algo definido, pero no tanto. Soy rubio también, y tengo una gran sonrisa. Nací para estar en una publicidad de Calvin Klein."

"Me estoy desmayando," Me molestó Arthur.

Reí y miré hacia arriba. Mi garganta se cerró cuando vi algo asomado en el ropero detrás de mí. Una bocanada de aire entró por mis dientes y me volteé, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en mi pecho. Tiré el teléfono, alarmado, el auricular colgaba desde el cuerpo por el cable, moviéndose sobre superficie de la mesa.

La casa de repente es demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa. Frunzo en entrecejo y me muevo hacia adelante, mi mano lentamente alcanzando la puerta que está abierta. Hago un movimiento rápido, saltando hacia atrás cuando una bola de beisbol rebota sonoramente en mis pies. Suspiro lentamente y meto mi cabeza en él, viendo los abrigos y sintiendo el pequeño espacio.

Nada.

Puedo oír a Arthur llamándome, "¿Alfred?, ¿Alfred?" desde el teléfono. Lo cojo con temor y una mano temblorosa, intentando mi mejor sonrisa.

"Aquí."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" me pregunta, preocupado.

"Yo sólo… vi una araña."

"¿Una… araña?"

"Sí," afirmo, una carcajada saliendo de mi garganta. No sé de dónde saqué eso, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Arthur parece calmarse con mi jovialidad y continuamos con nuestra conversación.

Aún así, no puedo evitar recordarlo en la noche, revisando dos y tres veces el ropero antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia mi cama. Debo estar cansado, eso quiero creer. Estoy deshidratado por todas las recientes prácticas, eso quiero decir. Pero mientras me meto en mi cama, tan exaltado como un Chihuahua, sé que nada de eso tiene fundamento.

Definitivamente vi una cara mirándome de vuelta desde la apertura de la puerta.

* * *

Arthur comienza a llamar muchísimo más cuando yo comienzo a trabajar a medio tiempo en el verano. En mi tiempo libre también estoy con mis amigos, a quienes ahora veo raramente. Arthur dice que no quiere quejarse, pero sé que así es como él quiere actuar. Puedo decir que está triste y funciona.

Ya no está tan nostálgico ahora. Sólo llama para hablar conmigo.

"Debo admitir, vergonzosamente, que eres el único amigo que tengo en el mundo en este momento," me dice una tarde.

"¿En serio?, ¿No tienes amigos en dónde vives?"

Arthur está callado mientras la estática invade el teléfono. "No quiero molestarte, Alfred. Lo siento."

Me siento y agito mi cabeza. "No, eso no es…"

Clic.

Miro el teléfono, sintiéndome como un total imbécil. No es su culpa el no tener amigos. Por lo que Arthur me ha dicho, suena como si tuviese una familia horrible. Sólo quiere compañía, supongo.

"Quizás está celoso," murmuro, dejando el teléfono abajo. Doy un salto cuando un ruido viene de la cocina. Me aventuro por el vestíbulo y enciendo la luz de la cocina. Unas ollas que colgaban en la pared se han caído al suelo. Suspiro y las cojo, volviendo a colgarlas en su lugar. Esta casa se está cayendo a pedazos.

Me despierto para ir al baño a mear. Bostezo, arrastrando mi perezoso cuerpo desde la cama y pasando por la puerta de Matt. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino escucho que el teléfono comienza a sonar. ¿Pero qué…?

Jalo de la cadena y me refriego los ojos, asomándome por sobre la barandilla para ver que el vestíbulo es visible con la luz del baño. Es el teléfono negro. Arrugo mis cejas y gruño mentalmente, bajando las escaleras. "Jesús, Arthur. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?"

Tomo el teléfono. "¿Diga?"

"Tú crees que estoy celoso de ti, ¿No es así?"

Me siento un poco más despierto. Una estocada de culpa me atraviesa al notar que él se dio cuenta así de fácil. De verdad soy un libro abierto y cerrado.

"No. Nunca dije eso, Arthur. Sólo que han pasado muchas cosas y – Mira, es tarde. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto mañana?"

"Quiero hablar ahora," Me dice, su voz tenue y urgente. Es extraño y nuevo, y no me agrada.

"Lo siento. Te hablaré mañana. Buenas noches, Arthur." No dice nada mientras cuelgo el teléfono, el sueño es demasiado en mis parpados. Debo trabajar en la mañana y después debo ir a recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto. Y tan malo como suena, no tengo tiempo para consentir los problemas de Arthur ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera doy dos pasos antes de que el teléfono comience a sonar nuevamente. Esta vez me siento un poco irritado. Son las tres de la mañana, no tengo tiempo para esto. Me volteo con un bufido y tiro del teléfono.

"Mira Arthur, ya te dije que – "

"_No estoy celoso._"

Tiro el teléfono por completo, cayendo sobre mí mismo y sobre la mesa de café. El susurro no vino del auricular. Me quedo mirando con ojos muy abiertos en dirección a la puerta abierta del ropero. Es demasiado oscuro como para poder ver dentro de él, pero de repente comienzo a sentir algo inaguantable. Escucho aún el sonido de la estática del teléfono que sigue colgando cerca de mi cara, pero Arthur no dice nada por el auricular.

Siento que pasa una eternidad antes de lograr levantarme del suelo con movimientos torpes, pongo el auricular en su lugar y voy a mirar el ropero. Está vacío, como siempre.

No pude dormir esa noche.

Arthur no llamó al día siguiente tampoco.

* * *

( **/s/9551263/1/Chime **) Si les gustó la historia vayan a dejarle un review a Orange, o denle follow/fav allá, por favor. Ella amablemente dejo que tradujera esto. (Ayy, mi sempai u/w/u )

También le pedí permiso por un one shot dramático que me hizo llorar como nena. Me haré un tiempo para traducirlo en la semana. (Es más largo que este)

Le pedí permiso por estos dos porque son mis favoritos y quería que todo el mundo los leyera, pero si saben inglés, vayan a leer el original.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
